Creepy Nations a Hetalia fanfiction
by naruandpokefan
Summary: Based on the song "Creepy Song" by Sonika. Crappy summary is crappy. Hope you like it. Kind of like a song fic.


A song fic I made. I have to change the sequence of events. The original song doesn't fit how I want it to play out ._. I wonder if it counts a song fic. if I change lyrics and move words around...

Oh well, enjoy~

-Up in the sky, there's a small town.

Not many people active there.

A little house lies on the edge.-

"What is it now, Gilbert?" Elizabeta asked, annoyed that she was interrupted from her gardening.

"My plants need at least an hour of my-"

"Yeah, blah blah blah, whatever. Listen, you know that old abandoned house at the end of town?"

-It's suspicious.

No one is said to live there,

it causes quite a scare.-

Elizabeta rolled her eyes. This wasn't the first time he bothered her about the house.

"Yes, what about it?"

"I dare you to go in~!" He said with a mischevious smirk.

She stood up, and brushed off some of dust of her green dress with her hands. She crossed her arms.

"What's in it for me?" She asked.

"Nothing! It's a dare, stupid!"

"Tch, whatever." She said and started walking away.

This idiot is trying to get her killed! Everyone's parents and even school's teachers warned not to go inside, especially alone. She'll get grounded for sure if her parents found out.

"Coward."

She froze.

"What did you just call me?"

"A coward~. Because that's what you are~!"

Elizabeta's hands balled up into fists. She let her anger take away her better judgement, turned around, took the crimson-eyed boy's hand, and walked to the edge of town.

"Let's go." She said harshly.

Behind her, Gilbert smirked.

-Children test their bravery

A bad idea~-

Now that they were actually there, Elizabeta was starting to change her mind.

"Maybe we should go home, Gilbert."

"Kesese, you're such a coward! Fine, I'll go in myself!"

-The first girl who died wore a green dress,

dared by a boy with red eyes-

Elizabeta put a hand in front of him and sighed.

"Fine, I'll go." She said and walked in.

-Screaming echoes in the sky.

Oh look someone just died~!

Hey, good job Mr. Creeper!-

Gilbert waited for a good ten minutes, before finally deciding to actually to go in.

Truth is, he was just as terrified everyone else. The only reason he bothered Elizabeta was because he had a crush on her.

"Kesese, maybe she just got lost!"

He was almost there.

"Or maybe she's dead, like the rumors." He whispered to himself.

The rumors that the older kids always told was whoever went in there, died. Someone named him ' '.

When Gilbert was just about to open the door however, he heard a bloodcurdling scream from inside the house.

He thought he made out the words 'Gilbert' and 'help'.

"Liza? Are you okay?" He yelled.

More screaming, but weaker.

He ran. He went to get help.

..

..

..

He never came back.

- A set of twins steal a car,

spot the house from afar-

"Alfred, are you sure this is safe? It's daylight."

"C'mon, Mattie. No one's going to find out!" He said, as he broke the passenger window with a rock.

Matthew already disabled the car alarm. Alfred was trying to go into the car through the window.

"Unlock the door, idiot." Matthew sighed.

"Uh...I knew that!" He unlocked the door, and properly got into the car.

"Score! A wallet~! Hey, Mattie, it has fifty bucks in it!" Alfred yelled.

"Shut the hell up and get out of there, Alfred! Someone's coming!"

"Shit, run!"

"Where?"

Matthew looked around, so did his twin.

"Over there! That house!"

-They walk very curiously,

they scream in fear~-

"Alfred, that's the abandoned house! We can't go in there!" Matthew hissed.

"Stop being a pussy, and let's go!"

Alfred dragged his twin brother by the hand, unwillingly.

They ran and finally went into the house. They shut the house behind them, breathing heavily.

"At least we got...fifty..."Alfred trailed off and stared straightforward, eyes widening.

"Alfred? Alfred! What's wrong?" He followed his brother's line of sight.

A skeleton. Not a complete skeleton, no arms or legs, but it was on the floor, wearing a bloodied, faded, green dress.

Both of them screamed.

"Isn't that the...?" Matthew started, after calming down.

"Yeah, that albino guy said a girl wearing a green dress came in here. He went to get help, but never came back."

"So it's true..."

Footsteps.

Footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Crap, there's someone in here too!" Alfred said, already trying to open the door.

"Fuck, Mattie, the door's stuck! Help me!"

..

..

..

They never left the house.

-The process repeats itself now, with almost all the nations~

Except for the red-eyed boy, and some others~

Screaming echoes in the sky,

Oh look, someone just died!

Hey, good job, Mr. Creeper~!-


End file.
